<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Really Hate The Jolly Green Giant by ToMarsAndBeyond3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059231">I Really Hate The Jolly Green Giant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3'>ToMarsAndBeyond3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the characters of the smp, Angst but it's actually a fix it fic, Do i have to name them???, Family dynamics because fuck canon i want family dynamics, I guess the main ones featured in the fic are the sleepy bois, It's very tommy centric and dream centric, No one is acrually dead, No reason why i thought it was funny, phil is god, sad shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a point, and Dream wasn't sure exactly when it was, that Tommy gave up. He didn't notice at first, because if he was being honest he wasn't paying attention. Sure he could have stopped and asked about the blood on his bedsheets, the sunken look to his face, but he didn't. He never did. Dream didn't have a lot of regrets, but this was one of them.</p><p>When someone dies, there's always guilt. 'I should have seen it' and 'I should have known'. There are what if's and why's and who could have stopped it. But in Tommy's case, it was complicated. It was everyone's fault, and yet also it fell on none of them. Demons, personal and literal, were naturally occurring things that always will cause havoc wherever they are. This particular one just happened to thrive of chaos. But it wasn't all knowing.</p><p>For example, it didn't know as much as it thought it did about Tommy's family.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise known as Tommy "dies" and his family steps up to the plate, also there's some funky shit going on with Dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hoho oh boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've taken some creative liberties here, messing with the lore of the SMP a bit. Why not? I want to make it clear that Tommy is NOT dead here, it just seems like he is. Also this entire story is planned out, I just don't know how many chapters it'll have.</p><p>Shout out to ihappentobeonfire on here for helping me flesh this story out and plan and give me inspiration. Go read their stuff if you have time!</p><p>Slight spoilers for tommy's 12/13 stream I guess but only slightly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a point, and Dream wasn't sure exactly when it was, that Tommy gave up. He didn't notice at first, because if he was being honest he wasn't paying attention. Sure he could have stopped and asked about the blood on his bedsheets, the sunken look to his face, but he didn't. He never did. Dream didn't have a lot of regrets, but this was one of them.</p><p>He'd just come back from a trip away from L'manburg to bring back some brand new diamond and emeralds, taking time to tuck them away in a chest before the thought even occurred to him to check on Tommy. </p><p>He was laughing to himself as he always did; he'd been away a week, surely he had some new gear for Dream to fuck with him with.</p><p>Except he didn't. That was the problem.</p><p>When he reached the island through the portal, it hit him just how quiet and undisturbed it was. Tommy may have had a broken spirit, but he was rambunctious nonetheless… usually. Instead, Dream round him sitting on the beach, his legs splayed out in front of him bloodied and battered; as the waves rolled in and gently eased back out, ut carried blood into the ocean.</p><p>"Tommy, what the fuck happened? Did you lose a fight with a sheep?" Dream snorted as he pulled up a beach chair, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"A zombie," Tommy said quietly, still staring out in the ocean. "I didn't have any gear. He must have, gotten a sword somehow. I don't know."</p><p>"Why wouldn't you have gear? Come on, I know you're lying. Where is it?" Dream grinned at him.</p><p>"Nowhere." Tommy shrugged. "I knew you were going to take it when you came back so, I just didn't get any. There's no use, Dream. It isn't worth it."</p><p>Oh. That was different. What was Dream supposed to blow up now?</p><p>"You're so boring today." He laughed and crossed his arms. The person inside of him didn't like that, but what was he going to do about it? He's been out of control so long he didn't even remember his own name. "We should do something."</p><p>"Like what? None of my friends are here," Tommy grumbled. "You killed my last one."</p><p>"It was a game."</p><p>"He's still dead." Tommy grabbed one of the chairs and forced himself up on shaking legs. "I'm going to bed."</p><p>"In the middle of the day?"</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p><em>Do something</em>, the man inside of Dream thought, but Dream did nothing. This was his body, it had been for centuries. What was the little maggot going to do about it?</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Tommy!" Dream waved at him and closed his eyes, feeling the sun inch through his hoodie and warm his body. "I think he's okay."</p><p>
  <em>No he isn't.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah yeah." Dream gave a yawn and stretched his arms, taking his sword and stabbing it into the sand. "Let's take a nap."</p><p>See, thinking back, Dream should have noticed something was wrong with Tommy. He should have asked him about it, gotten someone to help. He should have taken control of his body back and done something. He didn't even remember his own name, so was he any different from the demon? Was he really?</p><p>He must be, because demons didn't feel guilt. Dream did.</p><p>When someone dies, there's always guilt. 'I should have seen it' and 'I should have known'. There are what if's and why's and who could have stopped it. But in Tommy's case, it was complicated. It was everyone's fault, and yet also it fell on none of them. Demons, personal and literal, were naturally occurring things that always will cause havoc wherever they are. This particular one just happened to thrive of chaos. But it wasn't all knowing.</p><p>For example, it didn't know as much as it thought it did about Tommy's family.</p><p>In the beginning, in the very beginning, there were creators. Most of them moved onto bigger and better things, but there was one who stayed behind. He found the world to be peaceful and fun, and so he stated. He was a funny little individual, a god who didn't quite care enough to stick to any one thing; that was how he ended up with wings. He'd meant to turn into a bird, but halfway through he got bored and moved onto something else.</p><p>Phil just happened to like the wings, so he kept them.</p><p>Dream met him second, the first person he ever actually met was Technoblade. It was an edgy name and Techno wouldn't tell him his real name; but then, Dream never shared his. All demons all names, everything has a name.</p><p>Dream's is too long to pronounce in a human tongue.</p><p>He met Techno when he was still mortal, a tiny thing playing fetch with wolves. He may have been mortal, but he'd never been powerless; Phil had taken the child from a village that was scared of him, recognizing the potential in the toddler who couldn't stop killing.</p><p>As far as those two were concerned, they were family.</p><p>Dream met him on his tenth year of life, watching from the trees as the boy tried not to get the baby wolves killed. He's never met another sentient being before, and well… Dream had been curious. Techno noticed him immediately of course.</p><p>"Hey!" Techno threw one of his sticks at Dream, trying to knock him out of the tree.</p><p>"Do you seriously think that's gonna work?"</p><p>"Yeah." He screwed up his face, throwing Dream a determined look. "If I do it hard enough."</p><p>"It might." Dream jumped out out the tree and landed silently in the grass, still crouching as he looked at the boy. "Kill me."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll be okay." Dream had died so many times in his life, Death wasn't someone he feared. Besides, he wanted to know if the boy could do it. He pulled a dagger from his hip and held it out, raising an eyebrow. "You gotta get them in the throat, right here."</p><p>"Right there." Techno pointed at Dream's Adam's apple with the dagger. "Right?"</p><p>"Right," Dream laughed.</p><p>After Dream respawned, he met Phil that night; as far as he was aware, Phil was just a strange immortal.</p><p>Wilbur came by many centuries later, and honestly, he was boring. Techno was the only one Dream really liked and even that relationship wasn't really a friendship. So when Phil came home with a third baby, Dream was displeased to say in the least. Tommy had never been very powerful or interesting, except for the one time he made friends with a bear and tried to lead it into the house.</p><p>That was funny.</p><p>But Dream hardly knew anything about the immortal family that had kept him company for so long, and in return they hardly knew anything about him. Maybe if he had, he could have saved Tommy; maybe he would have deserted this world so much sooner.</p><p>But then, how could he give up this body?</p><p>Another thing Dream hardly knew was fear. She was an elusive creature.</p><p>Now, Dream has known fear in his life, he has. The first time he died he was six years old, cold and hiding from grey men with crossbows and swords. He remembered looking up to see one pointed right at his skull, and then a blinding pain all over.</p><p>And then he was standing in the grass, perfectly fine.</p><p>He knew fear when he was seventy six and met another person for the first time. At the time he didn't understand why they just appeared, why there were words above their head for a moment. What he did understand was the way the fear made his blood boil, the way the stranger made the grass stain red in a way that he enjoyed.</p><p>Dream knew fear, sort of.</p><p>He knew fear when he made his first friend, a friendly player named George that offered to share his bread with him instead of try to shoot him out of the trees. He knew fear when George explained this was a video game, and that George was going to leave him.</p><p>He had not known fear since he took away the right for people to leave him. He didn't have to fear the loneliness anymore.</p><p>But there was a moment when Dream was finally acquainted with fear, her darkness tunneling his vision. It happened just after his last visit with Tommy; only twenty seven hours after he left the island. Dream was in a meeting with Tubbo and the other SMP members, discussing the next move for their nation.</p><p>And that was when the world fell apart.</p><p>Phil had never been an active man. He was a stoner, always high and always doing something inane and boring. His sons were interesting yes, and dangerous. But Dream had never paid much attention to Phil, not until the day the doors to the meeting house burst off their hinges, a glowing Phil standing in the doorway as his wings wrapped around a small and burnt boy that Dream only barely recognized.</p><p>Dream knew fear, oh yes. He knew fear as soon as Phil opened his mouth, barely a sound coming out except for one.</p><p>"Dream."</p><p>Tommy was jailed carefully on the table, but Dream only knew it was him because his charred and brittle hands were clutching a melted compass. He looked… Dream couldn't stare long enough to describe it; Puffy lost the contents of her stomach. And unanimously, everyone checked their communicators.</p><p>
  <em>*Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava</em>
</p><p>"Oh my god," Fundy said, dropping his communicator on the floor. "What happened to him?"</p><p>Dream opened his mouth to speak, but Phil grabbed him by his hood and lifted him off the ground. He shouldn't be able to do that, they were more or less the same height. </p><p>"You-" Everything about Phil was glowing, and as Dream stared him in the face he started to realize exactly what the fear of god meant. This was a god, and he was terrified. "My son."</p><p>"Phil-"</p><p>"Is this your fault," Ranboo asked quietly. "You, well. Tommy's been talking about the things you've been doing when I visited him."</p><p>The room burst out into a chatter, everyone questioning and pointing fingers at Dream and each other. And Dream couldn't say anything. They hate right and he was caught.</p><p><em>Good,</em> the man inside him thought weakly. <em>Good good.</em></p><p>"I did it for us," Dream said, struggling with Phil's grip. "L'manburg-"</p><p>"Shut up, Dream!"</p><p>He knew who it was by the volume, the screech. George and Sapnap, his only two friends and late to the meeting, had arrived. And they hated him. </p><p>God.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He needed them on his side.</p><p>"George-"</p><p>"Shut up! Tommy's a kid!"</p><p>"Put him in the prison," Sam said quietly, their voice somehow heard over the commotion. "We'll deal with him later, for now we need a burial."</p><p>Prison. Absolutely not.</p><p>"Someone notify my son," Phil said, dropping Dream on his ass. "Get Techno down here now."</p><p>Dream closed his eyes and stepped out of the body, dissipating into the air and away from the scene. The body collapsed, the man inside it going with it. The demon didn't want any part of this, not if his fun was spoiled.</p><p>And that was the last of it, as anticlimactic as it was. The demon was never heard from again.</p><p>But they still had a body to bury, and Phil was… conflicted. He's never been there for Tommy, he'd always left him to his own devices growing up. Could he have stopped this if he'd been more present?</p><p>Could anyone have?</p><p>Tommy knew the answer of course, but he wouldn't tell him. As the SMP put a gravestone up for the boy, he stood in the shadows as he hid in the rain, remnants and scars from his lava death running up his body and disfiguring his face. </p><p>Tommy had always been taught to lie, so why wouldn't he lie about his lives?</p><p>There was just one problem as he crawled away and out of L'manburg. He had to feel his way through the fields, grabbing onto grass and branches and trees. Death always seemed to stick around, and this time she had been particularly awful to him. His eyes were a stark white, the burns going across his face; Tommy was blind.</p><p>But it was better than being in L'manburg.</p><p>Tommy couldn't care less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy reminisces on his past during his first day away from L'manburg, thinking about things he should have done differently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>Wlbur set the cups of water down on the stairs and hurried to grab the five year old currently trying to feed some silverfish; how had they even gotten there!? Wilbur was only sixteen, but even he knew silverfish were dangerous. He scooped his brother up and ranup to set him on the railing of the porch, grabbing the heavy sword propped up against the side of the house. Thomas watched with wide eyes as Wilbur got rid of the silverfish, the angry little things trying to nip at his feet.</p><p>“The fishes!”</p><p>“The fish are evil,” Wilbur snapped, setting the sword aside and picking up the cups. “Now drink. You rarely do and dad’ll kill me if you die of dehydration.”</p><p>Tommy stuck his tongue out at Wilbur, taking the cup and throwing it onto the grass. Wilbur felt his blood boil as he watched the water soak into the ground; did Thomas think this was easy? Wilbur was busy learning how to fight and build and sneak around while trying to take care of an ungrateful toddler. Wilbur had barely had time to boil the water; he’d tried to enchant it but he was so low on energy and Phil and Techno were supposed to be home three days ago.</p><p>“Come on!” Wilbur felt his face heat up, frustration starting to well in his chest like a ticking time bomb.</p><p>Tommy used to be good with animals, he used to have a sort of kinship with them. He spent all of his time with them and the animals never hurt him in return. It all stopped the day he brought a bear into the house though. His father had killed it immediately, not understanding it was just looking for something to feed it’s cubs with. Tommy had then gotten into trouble, and it had upset him so much he never tried to connect with animals again.</p><p>Except now, out here alone and blind in the woods, Tommy was starting to regret that decision.</p><p>It was a cloudy day, so he couldn’t tell if the sun had gone down or not. All he could feel was a chill to his skin from the rain soaking through his clothes, freezing his body down to the bone. But he couldn’t hear monsters yet, so that had to be a good sign.</p><p>“How does Techno spend so much time out here,” Tommy grumbled, letting go of a tree and reaching out in front of him for another one. </p><p>The burn scars on his body looked old, but he knew just how new they were. He could feel them, the skin was taunt and out of uniform where the scars were, but not sensitive. It only got sensitive around the eyes.</p><p>He wanted to see. He wanted to see himself so badly.</p><p>God, he was going to cry.</p><p>Tommy felt his hand hit rock and his spirits soared; upon further examination it was a very shallow cave, something he could hide in. He burrowed into the very back on it and sunk to the floor, taking deep breaths like Puffy used to show him.</p><p>In and out. Just keep breathing in and out.</p><p>He wondered for a moment if he should have told everyone the truth, but he couldn’t see why. They were going to be so happy now that it managed to lift his spirits a little. They would be happy and Tommy could find something else to do with his last life. Maybe he’d get a cat, oh, he loved cats.</p><p>This was his fault, he deserved this. He always had.</p><p>_</p><p>“I’ve got it!” Thomas swung his sword into the mannequin and managed to lodge it in the wooden frame; he turned to Techno with a smile. His brother was smiling; it was one of those rare moments where his magic wasn’t particularly strong, and so he looked more human than usual. His brother pulled his long, pink hair up into a ponytail as he stepped forward, taking the sword in his hands.</p><p>“Almost,” Techno said, holding the sword out to the nine year old. “You’re trying to kill the mannequin, not maim it.”</p><p>“But he’ll be hurt, then we can beat him.”</p><p>“Better to beat him in one swoop. Unless you want to gloat, then go ahead.” Techno pointed to just under the ‘face’ of the statue. “If you can, aim here. If you can’t, aim for just above their privates. It’ll hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>“Hurt like a bitch,” Tommy repeated, fixing his stance as he held the sword up again. “I’ll show Tubbo this!”</p><p>“I know, but focus on yourself for now.” Techno crossed his arms as he watched his little brother carefully. He didn’t spend a lot of time with Tommy, so he had to focus on everything his big brother said.</p><p>Tommy ran for the statue, he swung-</p><p>And then he missed and tumbled over.</p><p>“You’re going to die,” Techno groaned, rubbing his face. His tusks got in the way. “Do it one more time.”</p><p>Tommy huffed and got back into position, his brother adjusting his stance a little before he charged at the statue, he managed to stab it in the lower area that Techno had pointed out, and that seemed good enough for the both of them.</p><p>“You’ll get better. I hope.” Techno grabbed the little training sword and sighed as he threw it behind him, the weapon disappearing into thin air. “You have to keep your eyes on your opponent at all times, you can’t let yout mind wander.”</p><p>“But I have so many things I need to think of,” Tommy said, trying to grab Techno’s hand and failing as he went to mess with his ponytail.</p><p>“Your eyesight is your biggest ally in a fight,” Techno said. “Never stop looking for even a second.”</p><p>Never stop looking.</p><p>_ </p><p>Tommy held his hands out in front of them, trying and squinting and straining. The lava had destroyed his eyesight almost completely, all he saw was the vague and faded colors of a bigger picture. This was the end, he was never getting out of this cave.</p><p>He was going to die here. </p><p>_</p><p>“Your dad is scary,” Tubbo said, reaching down to pluck a berry from a bush. “I thought you were lying about the wings.”</p><p>“No.” Tommy smiled at him and grabbed a handful from the bush.</p><p>“Can he fly.”</p><p>“Yeah! But he doesn’t a lot, not when he’s home.” Tommy shrugged, turning to walk backwards so he could still see his friend. “I like you being around this much, you should always do this with me.”</p><p>“I can’t leave.” Tubbo stopped dead in his tracks. “Look.”</p><p>And then the strangest thing happened. Tommy watched as Tubbo held his hand up, and pictures appeared in front of them; Tommy hurried to stand next to Tubbo and read them, fascinated by the display. </p><p>“There used to be a thing to click that lets me leave,” Tubbo said. “It’s gone now. I really want to go home.”</p><p>“Isn’t this your home?”</p><p>Tubbo sighs and makes the images disappear, tilting his head down to look at Tommy. They were almost the same age, thirteen and fourteen, but Tubbo was already taller than him.</p><p>“You should come live with me!” Tommy’s eyes lit up as the idea came to him. If Tubbo was alone, they could be roomates! “Wilbur spends lots of time away, it’ll be just us. I can teach you things they taught me!”</p><p>“I’ve never had a roommate,” Tubbo said, eyeing him carefully. “My mum says only friends are roomates.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re friends!”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Tubbo’s brow furrows as he continues to stare at Tommy. “Do you have anything to eat? I’m out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Dad left some steak with me, and I know how make a mean bread,” Tommy said, gesturing for Tubbo to follow him as he ran up towards the house. “Come on!”</p><p>_</p><p>It was a mad dash to find Tubbo’s compass in the first few days after the funeral. Everyone was looking everywhere, raiding chests and searching dead monsters. Never had a death shaken up the community like this, but there was something heinous about it in a way that none of them could really voice. Dream had been one of their own, one of their trusted friends, and he managed to drive a child to take his last life right under their noses. And the worst thing is Dream had started to claim he had no idea what was going on before they threw him in jail.</p><p>Dream was telling the truth of course, but they had no need to know that for now.</p><p>It was Fundy who ultimately found the compass, who returned it to Tubbo who gave it to Phil. It gave them hope whenever the needle moved; they wholeheartedly believed Tommy’s ghost was out there somewhere, lost.</p><p>But ghost’s were curious things. If Tommy wanted to come home he would, and Ghostbur was very excited for that prospect. His only two companions were a man with horns and another ghost who kept ignoring them to do his own thing, so Ghostbur was definitely looking forward to new friends. The only one who went after Tommy’s ghost was Techo.</p><p>The man was going insane.</p><p>He’d thrown Dream into prison personally, and set out just after that to search for his ghost. No matter how much he searched though, how far and wide, high and low, he could not find him. Searches usually resulted in village rampages, the bastards deserved it. He just wanted his brother back, Tommy hadn’t deserved this. Techno didn’t mount Wilbur; he’d been pissed at him and Wilbur was still sort of around. But Tommy just seemed to be gone. He was gone and the spirits of L’manburg were as low as ever.</p><p>He was just a kid. This had gone too far.</p><p>But no one could bring themselves to execute Dream, they found it a much more fitting punishment to rot in prison.</p><p>Phil looked down at the compass as the needle moved again, holding it closer to his chest. He couldn’t fly; the burns from cradling a lava-covered Tommy against his chest and wings had been extensive, and the healing process would be long. But at least he had the compass.</p><p>Their Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>